Free and Cheap Activities
Experience Tech In 2008 Michigan Technological University added something they called "Experience Tech" to every students tuition. "Experience Tech" is essentially a fee that students pay that allows them to utilize the Mont Ripley ski hill, the Gates Tennis Center, the Portage Lake Golf Course, attend visual and performing arts shows at the Roza Center and the McArdle theater, as well as watch Husky hockey games, all at no additional charge. For additional information, visit the "Experience Tech" website. :Mont Ripley ::Mont Ripley ski hill, located about a mile from campus, is owned by Michigan Technological University and usage is free for Tech students. The hill offers begining as well as advanced and expert level ski runs. For additional information such as rental prices for skis and snowboards, hours, and a map of the hill visit the Mont Ripley website. :Gates Tennis Center '' ::The Gates Tennis Center is located on the Michigan Tech campus near the Student Development Complex. It is a fully equiped indoor tennis arena that offers multiple courts to play on. As part of the "Experience Tech" fee it is free to MTU students. For information on hours, rentals, and reserving a court visting the Gates Tennis Center site. :''Visual and Performing Arts Events ::Michigan Tech has two performing arts theaters, the Roza Center and the McArdle Theater. Visual and performing arts related events are free to Michigan Tech students. For a currents list of events visit the Visual and Performing Art website. :Husky Hockey Games ::Hockey is a huge part of Michigan Tech life and many students are avid fans. With the "Experience Tech" fee students are now able to attend Michigan Tech Husky hockey games at no additional cost. The games are a great way to have fun with your friends and to show support for the Michigan Tech Huskies. For a schedule of the games visit the Michigan Tech Ice Hockey website. :Portage Lake Golf Course ::The Portage Lake Golf Course (PLCG) is another place that offers free usage to Michigan Tech students. Located just outside of Houghton, PLGC has an 18-hole course, the Par & Grill sandwich shop, and provides rental of clubs, golf carts, and other equpiment. To look at the list and price of rentals, see the Par & Grill's menu, or get an online tee time visit the PLGC's website. Outdoor Adventure Program The Outdoor Adventure Program is part of Michigan Technological University and is located in the Memorial Union Building on Tech's campus. Their goal is to encourage people to take advantage of the outdoor opportunities that the Keweenaw Peninsula offers and helping keep to stay active. The Outdoor Adventure Program offers a wide variety of outdoor activites for students to participate in as well as cheap rental of outdoor equipment. :Events ::The Outdoor Adventure Program (OAP) hosts events such as kayaking and canoe trips, bike tours of the Michigan Tech Recreational Trails, waterfall tours, and overnight trips. Some events are free and others are reasonably priced for Michigan Tech Students. A full calender of events if located on the OAPwebsite. :Rentals ::The OAP provides a large variety of equipment for rent. Prices vary depending on how long you rent the equipment for, but daily rentals for Michigan Tech students are typically between $1-$5. Some equpiment that the OAP rents includes: :::*Kayaks :::*Canoes :::*Sleeping Bags :::*Tents :::*Coolers :::*Bikes :::*Backpacks :::*Snow Tubes :::*Snowshoes ::Visit the OAP's site for a full list of equipment rental and prices. Exploring the Area The area around Michigan Tech includes many sites which are free to visit. *''Houghton Breakers'' :The Houghton Breakers is a park which is located at the end of Houghton Canal Road. In addition to the beach where bonfires may be built, there is a covered patio for parties and barbecues. The city has allowed people the ability to walk out on the Breaker wall itself out towards the channel marker, which is a popular part of the park. An album has been created showcasing pictures of the area. *''Brockway Mountain'' Brockway mountain was built by the many copper miners who became unemployed during the Great Depression designed to provide meaningful work to them. It showcases beautiful sights of Copper Harbor and the Keweenaw. Here is a link for directions and additional information- Brockway mountain *''Hungarian Falls'' While there are many great waterfalls in the copper country, the Hungarian Falls in Tamarack City are my favorite. For more information on the Hungarian and other local waterworks go to - Waterfalls *''The Paulding Light'' Its a bit of a drive, but worth the adrenaline rush if you love a good ghost story. The paulding light legend has been around for 40 years, and there are many theories on what it is. Unsolved Mysterys even visited the mysterious light, and left with no explanation. Read up on the legends before you go - Paulding light * Local Beaches Just because we are not in a warm climate area like Florida or California, does'nt mean we dont have some great beaches to soak your feet in. Here is a list of some of the local beaches to try your hand at fishing, swiming or have a picnic- Beaches * Tech Trails Tech trails are free to students and include 55.6 km of trails for both summer and wintertime activities. There are 43 km of bike trails in the summer time and 33 km of ski trails for the wintertime. Students can also choose to snowshoe, hike, and run the trails to keep fit, have some fun, and enjoy nature all at the same time. More information on the trails and equipment rentals can be found - Trails Cheap & Fun Activities *Calumet Theatre is always looking for volunteers for plays and events. Check the listings on the website for concerts, comedians, plays and more. *There are many State Parks in the area that cost $6 per car, the one in Copper Harbor has Fort Wilkins, the old mining fort with 19 restored builings to walk through. *Copper country community arts center on Quincy St in Hancock has classes, programs, events, and an art gallery that you could possibly sell your work in. You can also volunteer to help with some of the events. *Dee Stadium in Houghton has open public skating, check the schedule on the website for hours. The stadium also shares historical facts on how the copper country was the birth place of professional hockey in North America. *The Swedetown recreation center in Calumet has a sledding hill that is open daily, cross country ski trails and mountain biking in the spring/summer months. *The Torch in Hubbell has comedians, bands, bowling, great food and karaoke. Call for details 906-296-2120. Also special packages on Saturdays that inculde a pizza, 6 games of bowling, shoe rentals and a piture of soda for $25.